In recent years the increasing prevalence of applications for mobile devices has led to greater amount of, and more varied amounts, of data traffic communicated through networks. The connectivity of such networks may, however, be intermittent. For example, a mobile device moving through cells being served by different base stations may lose connectivity to the wireless network or may otherwise lose connectivity. The lack, or intermittent loss, of connectivity does not however diminish the user's desire to access content.
The use of traditional web based caching of content may be inefficient or otherwise less than desirable as in certain contexts multiple or duplicative requests for content may be needed or it may be difficult to determine what content is in the cache in certain contexts.
Accordingly, it is desired to allow relatively easy and quick access to content even in connectionless settings or settings with only intermittent connectivity.